To be the Best
by Rabidmoose
Summary: Yeah, yeah, I know you hate me, but I'm back again. Otto's used to being the best, but when his reputation is threatened, how far will he go to keep being the best?


Disclaimer: Don't own Rocket Power. Wouldn't want to anyway.

Author's Notes: Yay! My third RP fic. *everyone boos* Yeah, I know you hate me, but I actually tried with this one.

To be the Best

"Yeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!!!!" Otto screamed as twirled through the air on his skateboard.

"Wow! Otto, you rule!" Twister cheered his best friend on.

Otto performed amazing tricks easily while having fun at the same time. He finished off with a few spins and boarded down the ramp to Twister.

"That was so cool!" Twister exclaimed.

"Yeah, well of course it was," Otto said, "considering that it was _me_ doing those tricks."

A few new boarders wandered up to Otto and Twister.

"You know," one of them said, "We've seen you do those tricks over and over before."

"Yeah," the other said, "It's starting to get old."

"What!!" Otto yelled, "Dude! Do you know how cool I am and how cool my moves are?"

One of them rolled their eyes, "Well, you and your moves are starting to get uncool. You need to come up with some new stuff."

Twister defended his best buddy, "Otto's the coolest guy around! You can't get any cooler than him!"

The two boarders snickered to themselves and walked away, with Otto and Twister glaring after them.

When they were out of sight, Otto sighed and looked down thoughtfully. 

"What's wrong, man?" Twister asked, concerned for his friend.

"I was thinking about what those two guys said," Otto explained, "And I think they have a point. I need to come up with some new cool moves to save my rep."

"Otto, dude, you can't get much cooler than you already are," Twister answered.

Otto frowned, "I know, but I kind of want to be alone right now."

With that, Otto jumped onto his skateboard and rushed off with Twister, now even more concerned for his friend, watching him until he was out of sight.

Otto didn't know how long he was boarding for. He could barely focus. His mind was blurred and he didn't realize where he was going. He pulled off a few tricks automatically; it was a second nature to him. He just kept on boarding through the streets. All he could think about was what those two kids had said to him. Most people would just shrug it off and go on with life, but with Otto it was different. He didn't have much in life, just his sports and his reputation. He wasn't as smart as a lot of other people in his school, so he tried to make up for it by being the best at extreme sports. And he wanted to make his dad proud, too. He wanted to live up to what his dad expected of him, but sometimes his obsession with his reputation made him slip up sometimes.

Otto did realize that he was obsessed with sports and his rep. He worried about it sometimes, and once it was so bad that he talked to Reggie. She told him how lots of people had obsessions, and his was okay. Otto felt a bit better after that, but his worries always lingered in the back of his mind. And now that his rep was being threatened, he couldn't help how he was feeling and what he was doing. His obsession with his rep filled his mind. He needed to somehow come up with something to save it, so he could still be cool, still be the best at sports, and most of all, still be all that his dad expected of him.

Otto swerved around a corner into a dark alley and leapt over a trashcan, but didn't expect someone to be on the other side. He smashed into the man and fell painfully onto the concrete. He looked up to see a man staring down at him. The guy looked like a hobo *author snickers at this point*.

"I'm sorry," Otto apologized quickly, "I didn't know you were there."

"Ts'okay," the guy mumbled, "no biggie."

Otto nodded quickly and started to walk backwards out of the alley. He got a bad feeling from this guy.

"I was watching you earlier today, kid."

Otto almost jumped from surprise, "Huh?"

The guy grinned. His teeth were yellowing, "Yeah. You're pretty good with a skateboard."

Otto once again nodded, "Yeah, I am."

Then the guy said something that really caught Otto's interest, "I know a way you could get even better."

Otto blinked, "Really?"

The guy grinned again, "Yeah," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a small brown bag, "If you take some of this when you do your sports, then you'll be the best in the world."

Otto hesitated. He knew that taking stuff from a stranger was not good, but if the stuff would help him be the best…

"Well?" the guy asked, "Do you want it?"

"I…" Otto trailed off. He didn't know really what to do. 

"Come on, kid. You deserve to be the best."

Otto thought about what had happened earlier that day. He wanted so much to be the best at his sports, but he wanted more than anything to please Raymundo.

Otto reached out for the bag, with the guy's grin widening…

AN: Oooooo…Is Otto gunna' do drugs now? And if he does, will he tell anyone and how will they affect him? I'm not going to tell what happens unless people review telling me they want another chapter.


End file.
